


[VID] The Best Thing

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is Dean's 'best thing'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).



> This vid was made for glovered as part of the OTW Fundraiser Multimedia Auction. THANK YOU for bidding on me and giving me such a fun song to work with! <333333.  
> Thank you to ash48 & geckoholic who took a look at my draft and made some suggestions. Anything that still is wonky is completely my fault.

  


Song: Mind by Taylor Swift  
Source: Supernatural, seasons 1-8

Download link: [mediafire (mp4-small)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0arvz94w9ypwf6h/vid_bestthing_v2.mp4)  



End file.
